Merry Christmas, Harry
by SuperTGBTA
Summary: AU of what really happened when Sirius fell through the veil. Christmas Gift to Friend.One Shot.


Sirius awoke...Breathing hard. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He looked around his room at Grimmauld- Wait. This wasn't the Black Mansion. "I must be dreaming" he whispered, after realizing where he was.

A red haired, middle-aged women walked in silently

"Lily?" He wisped. She had aged quite a bit since the last time he saw her. 'Must be what she would look like now...'. But she was still beautiful as ever.

She nodded and sat down. In came Remus and then James.

James had also aged. He had a little bit of grey here and there, a lot like Re-wait...Remus was completely Light Brown.

"What's going on?" he asked, and then it all started to come back to him. "Im dead" he whispered.

James looked at him. "Dead? No..."

"But wait this means..." whispered Sirius, not even paying attention to James as he looked at Remus "How in the bloody hell did YOU die!"

Remus chuckled. "You in a Alternate Universe Sirius. Im not dead."

"Well...wait..What?" asked Sirius confused "Then where's Harry?"

James looked at Lily...they both looked confused. "That kid Remus told us about?" asked James.

"No...no..." Whispered Sirius as he looked up at them.

"You have a choice Sirius...you can live in the world where James and Lily were killed that Halloween night." Whispered Remus "Or you can live here. Where James and Lily are alive...and Harry was never born."

Sirius's eyes widened. "How can you expect me to choose...Where will you be?" He asked Remus.

"Wherever you go, I'll be there too." Said Remus with a small smile.

Sirius felt like he was going to cry. "I can't live without my godson...But..."

"So you're going to pick Harry...a kid you've known for 2 years...over your best friends?" Asked James outraged.

Sirius stared at him "You don't understand..." he said despretly "That kid is my life...He's all I got left! Except for Remus of course..but Harry's like a son to me!"

"So you care about him more than us...is what your saying?" Asked Lily surprised.

"No...I...Well.." Sirius stuttered, but Remus cut him off.

"Don't listen to them Sirius...this is your decision and no one elses." he said, placing his hand on his best friends shoulder...but Sirius noticed something...a rip in Remus's shirt...and there was no scar under where he was bitten...

"What's that?" He asked, and his eyes widened. "Remus..."

Remus quickly covered it up. "It doesnt matter Si-"

"Like HELL it doesnt matter Remus! In this universe you wouldn't be a WEREWOLF? How the hell is that possible?" screamed Sirius.

Lily and James sat their, still confused.

"I don't know how it happened Sirius...But it did...its just another thing that's diffrent here..." Remus explained.

"What else is different? Tell me!" Said Sirius, now extreamly upset.

"Peters Dead...So is Bellatrix. Voldermorts gone...and im not poor anymore." Whispered Remus.

"Voldermort's gone?...so this is the perfect universe, except Harry isn't here." said Sirius, now getting it.

Remus nodded "You have to decided which is more important. Your happiness...or Harry's."

Sirius choked. In one universe he would have his life back, his friends. He wouldn't be on the run anymore and there would be no worry of Voldermort or Remus's pain...but there would still be something missing. "Its not worth it" he whispered, bearly reaching a whisper.

"What was that?" Asked Remus confused.

"Its not worth it..." Sirius said louder. "Id rather be on the run, if it meant I could be with my godson...and Remus, im sorry, but your not the same friend I have waiting for me at home."

Remus nodded "So you want to go back?"

"I want to go back" he whispered.

"This is UNBELIEVABLE!" exclamed James standing up "How can you choose that little brat over your best friends?"

Sirius turned his head to James outraged. "Your no best friend of mine. My best friend DIED for his family. Your just a big headed, jerk. I'd rather be with my godson, then with two people I barely know." He said, throwing James' earlier comment back at him.

James stood there with his mouth open and Lily whispered. "You should go home Sirius, I may not know much about this boy, but im sure he could use someone who loves him right about now...no offence Remus."

Remus nodded "I know what you mean, and I agree."

"Thank you Lily. Come on Remus, I need to get home." He said

Remus nodded. And handed Sirius a sleeping potion. "You've already proven you want to go home. Just drink this, and you will be." he said.

Sirius downed it and the last thing he saw was Remus's hair get greyer then he and Sirius disappeared together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius awoke on the stone floor of the empty Department of Mysteries. Well, not completely empty.

"SIRIUS!" Screamed Remus, running over to hug his friend. "My god, I thought you were gone." He whispered, clutching his friend.

Sirius figured he didn't remember the events before, and just hugged his friend back.

"What are you doing here Remus?" He asked pulling back.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Remus exclaimed "Your soppost to be dead!"

Sirius shrugged 'nows not the time' he thought.

"Doesn't matter right now, We need to get you to the Weasley's Sirius...Harry misses you so much." He said.

Sirius smiled, but it quickly faded. "Im on the run Remus..."

Remus shook his head, his smile never leaving his face "You're cleared Sirius!"

Sirius's eyes widened. "Well what are you waiting for? Lets go!" He said gleefully. 'Questions later', he thought to himself, 'right now I need to go see who I came home for.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius took a deep, staggered breath as he stood infront of the Weasleys house. "What do I say?" asked Sirius in a whisper as he turned to his friend. "Do I just say 'Hey Harry, Guess who?'"

Remus chuckled softly. "You'll know what to say...now wait here." he said, knowing their would no doubt be more tears than talk.

Remus walked into the door and spotted Molly by the stove.

"Hello Remus, what brings you here?" asked Molly, relieved to see a smile on his face.

"Something wonderful has happened, Molly, I need to tell Harry." Whispered Remus excited. "Well...Show him. Can you go get him?"

Molly gave him a confused look but nodded and wiped her hands on her apron. "Hold on." she said as she walked up to Ron's room.

Remus tapped his foot and stole a look at Sirius through the screen window and moved his hand over as to say "HIDE!" Sirius quickly hid.

Molly came back, followed by a glum looking Harry. His face almost lit up when he saw Remus, but the smile never reached his eyes.

Sirius stole a look and frowned at the state of his godson. 'I did that' he thought sadly, as he continued to hide.

Remus smiled a big smile at Harry. "I have something to show you. Something that will cheer you up, im sure of it."

Harry gave a confused look, but then Remus gave a signal behind his back.

Sirius walked the door, and Harry stopped breathing. "Sirius?" He whispered, tears fill up his eyes.

Sirius nodded, tears filling his own eyes. "Its me kiddo."

Harry's eyes widened and he ran to Sirius and launched himself into his arms as the tears started to fall.

Remus and Molly slipped out of the room as Harry started to sob.

"Shh..." Whispered Sirius, but the his tears were also falling down his eyes.

"I-Im-" choked out Harry. "Im sorry Sirius."

Sirius smiled sadly and he pulled away and wiped his godson's eyes dry. "

"I should be sorry Harry." He said giving a laugh. "I almost forgot to wish you a Merry Christmas."

Harry smiled through his tears. "Merry Christmas" He whispered.


End file.
